


SKZ Family

by Sunewbabies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anxiety is gonna be mentioned alot, Felix and Seungmin are protective of Jisung, Kid Changbin, Kid Hyunjin, M/M, Married Minchan, Parent Bang Chan & Lee Minho, baby jeongin, other groups to added later on, triplet Han & Felix & Seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunewbabies/pseuds/Sunewbabies
Summary: Chan and Minho are a married couple with 6 children. Shall we meet them and see what they are like?Kinda like a Tv programme
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 21





	SKZ Family

**Author's Note:**

> Changbin calls Minho by Dad  
> The triplets call Minho by Papa and so does Hyunjin 
> 
> All the children call Chan by Appa
> 
> In the future, Jeongin will call Minho by Papa and Chan by Appa

Minho’s POV 

“Hi, I’m Lee Minho.  
I’m a married man of 11 years to Chan.  
Chan is a CEO of a huge company, which is where he currently is.  
I used to be a back up dancer for BTS but I had to quit.  
I’m 31 years old and I have 6 wonderful sons.  
There’s Changbin, he’s the oldest of the 6 and he helps me with the other children. Changbin is 11 years old and is in love with music.  
Then there’s Hyunjin. Hyunjin helps out when he doesn’t have dance or school work. Hyunjin goes to a dance academy every Monday, Wednesday, Friday and Saturday. Hyunjin is 9 years old.  
Next we have the triplets. Jisung who is the oldest of the 3, Felix is the middle and Seungmin is the youngest triplet.  
Jisung has social anxiety and depression, that’s something that makes Felix and Seungmin very protective of Jisung. Jisung likes to draw and always tells me he wants to be an artist, he also plays the piano.  
Felix likes to dance compared to Jisung and Seungmin, so he goes to the same academy as Hyunjin just different days, he goes Tuesday, Thursday and Sunday. As on Monday, Wednesday and Friday he has Taekwondo.  
Seungmin is really interested in singing so he has singing classes every Monday and Friday, he also likes to study for school a lot.  
The triplets are 7 years old.  
Then we have the youngest, Jeongin, can’t say much about him yet but his brothers love him a lot. He is 8 months all.  
That’s all but one of the Lee Family, Chan, My husband will introduce himself when he gets back from work.” I say with a smile on my face as I look at the camera in front of me. They cut the cameras. 

“We will start recording when Cham gets home. Then on Monday, which is tomorrow, we will arrive and get the cameras set up everywhere, this is because now we know that Jisung has social anxiety and we don’t want to be the cause of an anxiety attack and we will still get video footage, that okay?” The director announces making me nod. 

“What time will the cameras get set up?” I ask 

“Is 12pm okay?” He asks I nod again “okay cool” the director says 

4 HOURS LATER 

Chan arrived home 10 minutes ago and is currently getting his microphone set up. He sits next to me. 

“Okay, Standby and ACTION” the director says 

“Hi I’m Bang Chan.  
I’m Minho’s husband and the father of the 6 children.  
I’m the CEO of the marketing company, Bang enterprise.  
I’m 32 years old.” Chan introduces himself as Jisung cuddles up to him. 

“CUT” the director yells making Jisung flinch. Cyan rubs Jisungs back calming him down, the director smiles apologetically. 

“Jisung, Number?” Minho asks making the staff confused 

“9” the youngest whispers. Minho looks at Chan, Cham nods while picking up the younger and walks to the ‘safe room’ that was made for Jisung. One the way, Chan gets Felix and Seungmin and starts to explain what’s going on and they follow him. 

BACK WITH MINHO AND THE CAMERA CREW. 

“Number?” One of the staff asks

“We have an anxiety number for system for Jisung. 1 being he is completely okay, 5 being I’m okay but keep an eye on me and 8-10 is my anxiety is too much for me, take me to the secret room and cuddle me till I’m okay.” Minho explains. 

“So if it happens shall we take it out of the show or?” The director asks 

“Keep it in” Minho says smiling as Changbin walks in with Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

“Hi dad” Changbin says smiling. 

“Papa Papa, I got an award at dance today” Hyunjin says giggling, Jeongin makes grabby hands to Minho. 

“That’s great news jinnie, Papa is proud of you, I bet Appa will be aswell” Minho says kissing Hyunjins head then picks up Jeongin. 

“Where is Appa?” Changbin asks 

“Jisung said ‘9’ so they are in the safe room with Felix and Seungmin” Minho explains making the two nod understandably. 

“I’ll tell Appa at dinner” Hyunjin says with a smile

“Okay, what would you guys like tonight? You have two options. Takeaway or Home-Cooked burgers?” Minho asks 

“Can we have Takeaway then the burgers tomorrow?” Changbin asks. Minho nods and Cham walks into the room. 

“Jisung says he’s at a 5 so I’m gonna keep an eye on him. He’s currently napping cuddled up to Felix” Cham says as he goes over 

“At least he’s feeling better” Changbin says making everyone nod. 

“Appa I got an award at dance today.” Hyunjin says. Cham gasps 

“That’s great news buddy, congrats” Cham says ruffling his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually use the anxiety number system that I’ve put in here, I use it with my family, friends and my boyfriend. But for my ‘safe room’ is just my bedroom and listening to calming music. 
> 
> Peace babies ❤️


End file.
